legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Rivers, the Songblade
Character Name Rhythm Rivers, the Songblade Appearance Rhythm is known for his bright blue lute that he carries with him, even into battle. Usually wearing black leather and adorned with purple trim and decorated by the Queen of Myersville herself, along with the lute. He has the basic qualities of an elf except he’s been gifted height and quickness by the Heavens at his birth. Character Background Rhythm Rivers is an elf who lived in a town of humans, but he was highly looked upon for being an elf with a talent such as his. He was a musician and an artist with a blade. He wasn’t always a musical person. What drove him to become a musician is the love of a woman named Storm. There was this girl from his youth that grew up in the same town as him. While every other girl was interested in human boys, this one was interested in Rhythm, and she was the only one. What nobody knew about the girl was that she was actually a Princess in hiding. Her father feared that there were talks of betrayal in his Kingdom of Myersville. As they grew up, she talked to him about music more and more. It was her favorite thing to talk about. On his 14th birthday, Storm gave him a bright blue and black lute so he can learn how to play. She even decorated it with her personal artistic touch adding designs onto the face of it. As Rhythm’s parents were highly looked upon in the castle, especially his father who was a well-renowned leatherworker, Rhythm knew how to wield a blade. Quite well, in fact. On his 16th birthday, his father gave him a full set of black leather armor to have, just in case. When he received the armor, he showed Storm and asked her to decorate it for him. He wanted to stand out. So she added his favorite color to the armor, trimming it in purple. As they were messing with the armor, Storm put her hand in the dye and pressed it on the left breastplate of the leather armor. She looked at Rhythm and said, “No matter what happens, just look for me inside. I’ll always be here.” Pointing to his heart, she smiles. On Storm’s 18th birthday is when it happened. In the Kingdom of Myersville, there was an incident in the castle. Both her mother and father, the queen and king, were murdered. Somehow in the process of what was going on, the assailants were also killed. The time had come for Storm to come out of her secret life and become Queen Storm of Myersville. She had to leave Rhythm and go to a far off land. Before she left, they exchanged their love. He couldn’t stop thinking about her no matter what he did. He practiced with a sword until he couldn’t get any better. He played his lute for hours and day, every day. A group of townsfolk were headed to a new kingdom called Legend and asked him if they would go with them. Trying to keep his mind off of things at home and the love of his life, he agreed to go. The townsfolk he was with gave him the nickname “Songblade” because when he wasn’t defending them from creatures of the darkness or marauders, he was on the back of the cart playing his lute. Character Race Elf Character Alignment Good Character Class A Bard ' ' Category:Character Profile